ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Red Mage Equipment Guide by Moonpirate
'Note on level 1-10' or: The Worm Path Levelling Red Mage at these levels is like any other Damage Dealer in the game. Go to one of the main cities and buy your gear from one of the Vendor's. You should be fine with 2000 gil for a whole set. Eat Rolanberry Pies for an additional 50MP, sub White Mage so you can Cure yourself and whack away on worms and rabbits just outside of town. You should be level 10 in no-time. Additionally you can go to Ghelsba Outpost or Dangruf Wadi and level some more. Tip: Buy some Antidote before you decide to level there. Mobs in that Region can cast Poison and it is really annoying to die from that, since you don't have Poisona yet. 'Note on levels 10-20' or: Death in the sand As always Valkurm Dunes is loaded. My RDM primary job is to assist the White Mage or cast a little bit of enfeebling. Nothing really exciting actually. I keep eating Pies and collecting my Experience Points so I can get out as fast as possible. At level 20 I can finally wear gear that makes me - at least - look like a Red Mage. Also the "past" area's are an option to solo for exp. Bounding Boots come in handy :) 'Food, Drinks and Medications' Which type of food I use in a party setup, depends on my role. If there is a White Mage present, I can use my standard Sweet Rice Cake to concentrate on Enfeebling Magic. If my role is to Main Heal or support another Mage in healing, I usually eat Rolanberry Pie to create a large MP pool and use Yagudo Drink to Regen my MP. Yes. Even as a Taru, MP is an issue. Here is the list of food I use: :Rolanberry Pie (adds 50 mp and gives INT+2 for 30 minutes) :Sweet Rice Cake (17 MP, INT+3, MND+1 are noteable stats) :Yagudo Drink (120MP Regen over 3 minutes, use at pre-Refresh levels... and beyond) :Echo Drops (Remedies Silence. Once you party in Quicksand Caves and get hit by Jamming Wave, you know you want to have 2 stacks with you all the time.) 'Weapons' 'Swords' :Level 01 - Wax Sword +1 (ACC+2) :Level 11 - Bee Spatha +1 (ACC+2) :Level 49 - Crimson Blade (INT+5, MP+10.. I didn't bothered with any sword untill this level. Nice for soloing and getting skill ups.) 'Clubs' :Get these per available level. :Level 01 - Maple Wand +1 (+2 INT/MND) :Level 09 - Willow Wand +1 (+3 INT/MND) :Level 18 - Yew Wand +1 (+4 INT/MND) :Level 32 - Solid Wand (+5 INT/MND) :Level 48 - Rose Wand +1 (+6 INT/MND) 'Staves' :Level 51 - Earth Staff (I use this while casting earth based spells ie. Stoneskin and Stone II. The HQ version gives a 5% increase, but costs a fortune.) :Level 51 - Light Staff (I use this while casting heavy Cures including a full Crow / Raven set.) :Level 51 - Dark Staff (MP resting +10 is awesome.) :Level 51 - Wind Staff (I use this while casting Silence, Gravity and Aero II.) :Level 51 - Ice Staff (I use this while casting Paralyze, Bind and Blizzard) 'Gear' 'Head' :Level 06 - Traveler's Hat (MND+1) :Level 14 - Erudite's Headband ' (INT+1) :Level 39 - Sinister Mask (Drops off Mahisha in Phomiuna Aqueducts, macro this in for INT+2 if you want) :''Note: Head items are kinda disappointing, especially the +2 Enmity on Baron's Chapeau. Else it would have been an awesome item. You could try that hat, but nukes are out of the question than and your tank will hate you for wearing it. :Level 50 - Crow Beret / Raven Beret (Macro this in before you cast Cure III or Cure IV.) '''Body :Level 01 - Bronze Harness :Level 15 - Kingdom Tunic :Level 20 - Baron's Saio (INT+1 MND+1) This body piece is very usefull and you can wear it until Artifact. :Level 50 - Crow Jupon / Raven Jupon (Macro this in before you cast Cure III or Cure IV.) :Level 50 - Tactician Magician's Coat (Bought this for the looks mainly. The HQ version is an option too.) :Level 50 - Glamor Jupon (A RDM dream that gives +3 to all of your favourite skills. The bad news is that the Fomor Red Mage located in Phomiuna Aqueducts is in a party of 3 and the one in Sacrarium requires you to be on CoP mission 4-2. Nevertheless, you want to have this body piece at all costs. 'Hands' :Level 01 - Bronze Mittens :Level 10 - Scale Finger Gauntlets :Level 20 - Baron's Cuffs (MND+1) :Level 20 - Garrison Gloves (INT+1) :Level 27 - Devotee's Mitts (MND+6.. only macroed in when casting MND based Enfeeblings, INT-3 is definatly not something a RDM wants to wear all the time.) :Level 45 - Engineer's Gloves (INT+1) Questable. :Level 50 - Crow Bracers / Raven Bracers (Macro this in before you cast Cure III or Cure IV.) :Level 50 - Sly Gauntlets (INT+3.. Finally a nice INT boost on the hands slot!) 'Legs' :Level 01 - Bronze Subligar or RSE :Level 07 - Leather Trousers :Level 20 - Mage's Slacks (INT+1, I still wear these at level 37.) :Level 48 - Magic Cuisses (INT+3 and MND+3. 100% drop off King Arthro, else it would cost a fortune.) :Level 50 - Crow Hose / Raven Hose (Macro this in before you cast Cure III or Cure IV.) 'Feet' :Level 01 - Bronze Leggings :Level 07 - Leather Highboots :Level 18 -'Garrison Boots' (INT+1, MND+1) Expensive! But nothing really beats this pair of boots at these levels. :Level 35 - Mannequin Pumps (INT+1, MND+2) :Level 38 - Mountain Gaiters (INT+2, Spell Interruption Rate 5%) Again, expensive. Only get these when you have the gil for it. Personally I sticked to Garrison Boots. :Level 50 - Crow Gaiters / Raven Gaiters (Macro this in before you cast Cure III or Cure IV.) 'Waist' :Level 14 - Friar's Rope :Level 20 - Mohbwa Sash/Mohbwa Sash +1 :Level 28 - Shaman's Belt (INT+1 and some mp) :Level 30 - Mercenary Captain's Belt (INT+1 and MND+1) If your WHM Enfeebles don't stick, this might be an option to add another MND. Else just go with the Shaman's Belt. :Level 39 - Oracle's Belt (MND+1) :Level 41 - Reverend Sash (INT+2, MND+2, HMP+1) A nice boost to your stats if you have the gil for it. 'Back' :Level 10 - Mist Silk Cape (MND+1) :Level 32 - Black Cape +1 (INT+3) :Level 32 - White Cape +1 (MND+3) :Both back items are the best you can get at these levels. :Level 43 - Red Cape +1 (INT+3, MND+3) Combining the two earlier back items in one. 'Neck' :Level 07 - Justice Badge (MND+3) :Level 20 - Black Silk Neckerchief (INT+1) :Get them: these cheap cq. questable two pieces last a long time. :Level 40 - Mohbwa Scarf +1 (INT+2 MND+2) 'Ring' :Level 01 - Hermit's Ring (INT+1) :Level 10 - Eremite's Ring +1 (INT+3) (Expensive but worth it. You can sell these for the less expensive Wisdom Ring at level 36. :Level 10 - Saintly Ring +1 (MND+3) (Again. Expensive but worth it.) :Level 30 - Tamas Ring (INT+2~5, MND+2~5, MP 15~30]] Undoubtly the best ring for any Mage type. If you own this ring, you will wear it as soon as you hit the required level. :Level 36 - Solace Ring (MND+3) :Level 36 - Wisdom Ring (INT+3) :Level 50 - Hale Ring (INT+3, MND+3) This is a good ring if you're lazy tired of swapping gear all the time. :Level 51 - Serket Ring (Converts 50 HP to MP) :Level 54 - Genius Ring (INT+4) 'Earring' :Level 10 - Onyx Earring (Filler) :Level 29 - Cunning Earring (INT+1) I picked this up as soon as it became available and still wear them around level 40. :Level 30 - Morion Earring (INT+1) or Morion Earring +1 (INT+2) The HQ version of this earring is nice, but costs 25 times the amount of gil of a NQ one. :Level 35 - Enfeebling Earring (If you can afford it... adds +3 skill to your enfeebling magic. Costs a fortune.) :Level 45 - Astral Earring (Converts 25HP to MP. Drops from NM Padfoot.) :Level 47 - Moldavite Earring (MAB +5. If you nuke, you want this.) :Level 50 - Antivenom Earring (MP+15, HMP+1 is neat and worth the sacrifice of 1 INT.) 'Ammo' :Level 25 - Morion Tathlum (MP+3 INT+1) :Level 30 - Sweet Sachet (INT+2) Taru only.